Volverás porque YO lo digo
by GabiiSesshYue
Summary: **************** Congelado Por Falta de Inspiracion**************** El la protegió de un asalto y fue el inicio de lo que no sabían que sería tan especial... Humor and Romance Lemmon Long Fic (mi segundo) SesshoKag Pasen y lean atentamente
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de Autora:** Buenos dias-tardes-noches o la hora en que esten leyendo estre fic… Agradezco enardecidamente que su curiosidad haya hecho que, pasaran a ver que carajos escribia Gabii; bien, gracias por seguirme y leerme.

Una nueva entrega de 6 capitulos o talvez 8 de Sesshomaru x Kagome y esta vez si solo seran asi los capitulos ya que con Medias-Noches dije 16 y ahora llevo 17 y aun no termino. Kami, ayudame.

Pasen y lean…

 **Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece sino a Rumiko Takahashi, solo los tomo para pervertir, divertir y hacer lo que me de la gana.

…

 **Sesshomaru Povs…**

-¡Nunca en mi larga vida habia conocido una mujer con el temperamento de la chica de cabellos azabaches que ni siquiera sabia su nombre! Es exasperante, mal hablada, frivola, de corazon mas duro que una piedra, es… ¡Kami porque yo tengo que trabajar con ella en el ancianato si a leguas se nota que no tiene ni una pizca de dulzura o compasion que ofrecer a los viejitos! – ese es mi hermano Inuyasha quejandose de la nueva asistente de enfermeras del ancianato donde labora.

Me siento exasperado y claramente dejo que el sentimiento sea demostrado hacia mi rostro por el cual Inuyasha casi grita - ¡Asi mismo, esa cara es la viva imagen de esa mujer! Sesshomaru; ¿No la conoceras?

Gruño negando con la cabeza - ¿Para esto me llamaste Inuyasha? ¿Para hablar de una mujer de la cual no quiero y ni necesito saber que existe? Pareces interesado en ella – suelto tomando un largo trago de mi cerveza oscura.

-¡Pero que estupideces dices Sesshomaru, ella es todo lo que detesto, mi vocacion es servir y la llevo al pie de la letra en mi vida tanto laboral como privada, mientras que ella, parece que se equivoco de carrera – dice casi gritandome; muy bien, me aprovechare de tu "vocacion".

-Muy bien doctor Taisho; Tu pagas las cervezas esta noche – digo con sorna a lo que Inuyasha no se queda callado.

-Oye, no te aproveches.

-Me llamaste para tomar unas cervezas, no para hablar de mujeres, asi que tu pagas.

-Bien, yo pago pero; ¿a que coños se reunen los hombres como nosotros en un bar, a tomar cervezas sino para hablar de mujeres Sesshomaru? – Tiene algo de razon; mente masculina aparte del trabajo es licor, mujeres y deportes. Estamos en un bar; despues del trabajo, asi que hay futbol en cada LCD, por lo que la que falta; o sea las "Mujeres" es el tema de conversacion a la disposicion.

-Habla de cualquier cosa menos de tu fastidio laboral ¿quieres?

-Nada de Sexo, hermano esto me parece un problema; parece temporada de "No Aparearse Con El Sexi Doctor Taisho". – Casi me atraganto con la cerveza al escuchar su patetica pena sexual; necesito hacer pruebas de fraternidad con el idiota que tengo enfrente; aunque que mas prueba que el parecido fisico; el cabello plateado, los ojos dorados; espero que la idiotez no sea congenita.

-Es una lastima – sueno sarcastico y asi quiero que parezca.

-Ok Dios del Kamasutra, el que tiene a la que sea a la hora que sea en su cama; Recuerda que soy medico y mis horarios no son como los tuyos; el Siempre-disponible-en-la-noche no lo puedo garantizar.

-Realmente que eres un idiota Inuyasha, me sorprende tu baja tolerancia al alcohol; ya te hizo efecto, deberias de nivelar tus horarios en el hospital y el ancianato.- Intento cambiar el tema, "Dios del Kamasutra", ¿enserio dijo eso? Que yo sepa, leimos el libro al mismo tiempo y por lo que se ha puesto en practica muchas de las posiciones; tiene baja tolerancia al alcohol; estoy seguro.

-¿No que no hablariamos de trabajo y nos beberiamos unas cervezas?- pregunta cerrando el tema Inuyasha y simplemente tomo de un jalon lo que resta de la mia y dejo caer el vaso en la mesa con triunfo; he tomado 6 y es como agua para mi. Saco unos billetes de mi cartera y los extiendo en la mesa; me levanto y…

-Ya tome mi cerveza, me voy…

-Oye, ¿Me piensas dejar solo aquí?- pregunta molesto.

-Hablamos luego, tengo cosas que hacer – busco salir del bar y caminar dejando a un aun sobrio Inuyasha en le bar; estara bien.

Camino por las calles aun iluminadas a las 12 de la noche, es temprano y muchas personas estan circulando; me muevo gacilmente entre el bullicio en mi abrigo café oscuro y mi cabello en una coleta baja; me he sacado los lentes asi que mis ojos son mas visibles, no los necesito mas que para la vista cansada o para finguir demencia.

Escucho murmullos de mujeres que me ven pasar, muchas detienen su andar para verme o insinuarme una noche, no necesito estar de "caceria", se el efecto que causo en las del sexo opuesto y muchas veces he sacado provecho de ello; y aunque tengo mucho de no estar con una de ellas; no tengo la necesidad; no esta noche; solo deseo caminar en busca de una vista de la ciudad; solo relajarme.

Camino a mi paso; ni rapido ni tan lento; solo quiero disfrutar de la luz que me hace misterioso y del viento que me recuerda que busco paz; realmente las cervezas no me relajan; casi no tienen ese efecto en mi y a parte del licor, nunca he buscado algo mas fuerte; solo me relajo verdaderamente al pasear en la noche sin importarme nada, sin prestar atencion realmente a algo en especifico; solo andar; especialmente las noches de luna menguante.

Camino y el resultado es el mismo, el mirador de la ciudad, a veces lleno, a veces vacio; solo me gusta estar ahí; particularmente cuando llego esta solo o el lugar en especifico en donde me coloco nunca hay alguien pero; en esta oportunidad, pongo un poco mas de atencion al lugar antes de llegar.

Veo entalladamente yn las luces estan, encendidas, el balcon limpio y veo una joven; justo en el lugar donde permanezco por horas.

Lleva un abrigo café claro que le llega hasta las rodillas; un pantalon al cuerpo negro por lo que veo que tiene buenas piernas; y su cabello en cascada libre sobre el abrigo de color negro como la noche; asombrosamente brillante. Esta mirando la ciudad y se ve absorta en sus pensamientos. Podria verla por mucho rato, pero un movimiento a mi derecha me alerta; veo de reojo y un hombre con intenciones claramente no amigables simuladamente se encamina hacia ella.

La quiere asaltar, o quien sabe, la podria violar.

Mis pies se mueven solos y camino en direccion a la chica; no se porque lo hago, pero quiero protegerla, no quiero ser testigo de algo que pude haber evitado; creo que en la familia Taisho esta el servir en cualquier momento.

El hombre detiene su caminar y yo le llego por la espalda a la chica del abrigo.

-Hola amor; perdona la espera… - Digo y la rodeo con mis brazos; se estremece y tiene miedo; un ojor a lavanda y jazmines me llega y me provoca; mi afrodisiaco favorito. Despierta Sesshomaru, estas salvandola de que la asalten.

\- Yo…- Esta asustada, no sabe quien soy y por como salio mi voz; es ronca por lo que tiene mas razones por las que dudar; me acerco a su oreja y musito suave.

-Un hombre detrás de nosotros tenia intenciones de asaltarte, te girare y podras comprobarlo por ti misma, no temas; no te hare nada.

Asiente y se calma un poco; cuidadosamente la giro como en el papel de que, es algo mio; sentimentalmente hablando; siento la presencia del hombreaun detrás asi que se que se ira si nos ve abrazados o en otra situacion.

Ella, ella es hermosa; me quedo en estado de alucinacion al verla; tiene ojos cafes que me ven con asombro; piel clara como la luna y sus labios me invitan a besarla. Sigo el recorrido de sus ojos en mi rostro y me observa ensimisimada; siento la necesidad de besarla, esta pegada a mi cuerpo y no me aventuro a ver mas abajo, lo siento; ella esta temblando y su cuerpo es maravilloso aun bajo el abrigo de café claro.

Sus ojos y labios me invitan, me incitan a besarla y mis manos heladas buscan su rostro, cierra los ojos y me abandono a lo que haya a mi alrededor…

La beso…

…

 **Notas Finales:** Buenvenidas ahora oficialmente a "Volveras porque YO lo digo" si les ha gustado y quieren que siga; y darme sus comentarios no olviden dejar sus reviews que estare encantada de leerlos…

Pueden seguirme en Instagram con mi nombre de aquí fanfiction; asi conocerme y conocerlas… GabiiSesshYue.

Las adoro y gracias por leerme.

Sayonara GSY-D'TU


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de autora:** Aquí con un nuevo capitulo, agradezco que lo acepten tan bien; me enamora la idea y aunque sea algo corto, espero tenga éxito y los invito a Leer medias Noches.

 **Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

…

La bese me entregue a la hermosa sensación que nunca en mi vida había sentido.

Como si el solo dejarla respirar fuera un pecado o un castigo horrible.

Sentia su aroma a vainilla, su calor a pesar de tantas ropas, su aliento que me parecio… Divino. La abrace y uni mis manos en su cabello, la apreté contra mi y parecía encajar, la devore… no podía evitarlo, necesitaba mas de ella, pero…

Teníamos que respirar.

Aunque no quería separarme, fui modulando el beso a solo roces; puede respirar asi, yo puedo respirar asi. No quiero dejar de sentirla, y asi que no la separo de mi cuerpo.

-Yo…- susurra entre mis labios y siento un suspiro de anhelo, ella no se separa y solo uno mi frente con la de ella; nariz con nariz y ella abre poco a poco sus ojos. Cafes, ven con asombro y lujuria mis doradas orbes; esta agarrada fuertemente de mi chaqueta, siento algo que nunca había sentido y la conexión instantánea de su corazón al vals con el mio.

-Yo… Soy Kagome…- Susurra y sonrio de lado; su voz es melodiosa y su nombre, un regalo…

-Kagome… - rio tenuemente en la poca distancia entre nuestras bocas y acaricio sus mejillas claramente rosadas y calientes por el sonrojo – hermoso tu nombre… -suspiro – Kagome… Mi nombre es Sesshomaru…

Ella asiente y baja su vista, la tomo de la barbilla y se ve avergonzada; sus manos sueltan mi chaleco y tratan de alisar las arrugas por su agarre. – Sesshomaru… lamento estar tan… cerca de ti y tu chaleco… etto…

Miro mi chaleco y tomo sus manos entre las mias; siento calor y el suyo en solo el toque.

-Yo… no se que pasa…- musita y sus ojos están en los mios de nuevo.

-Tu; ¿habias sentido esto alguna vez?- pregunto poniendo sus manos en mi pecho; olvidándome por completo de su comentario por las arrugas de mi chaleco; sinto calor, calor de sus manos traspazarme y hace que mi corazón corra como loco. Cierra los ojos y me pierdo en su belleza: sus pestañas rizadas; su piel clara y hermosa bajo la luna; su cabello negro y con leves ondulaciones revuelto por el beso, todo su perfil, me invita a besarlo; a verlo; verlo cada noche; cada dia.

-No… - niega con su cabeza – Nunca y…parece…

-Que estuviéramos conectados…

Abre los ojos y su otra mano la posa en mi mejilla; sus dedos se deslizan por mi barba de 2 dias y llegan a mis labios. No lo soporto mas y la beso.

Poso mi mano en su mejilla y la otra la coloco junto a la suya en mi pecho; la sensación es fuerte y es como una unión que; no se como explicarlo; solo la quiero a ella… asi de simple.

-Sessh… Sesshomaru… yo…

-Kagome… ven… - la invito; quiero hacerlo…

-Llevame esta noche… a donde sea…- susurra entre nuestros labios y soy mas que feliz.

Dejo de besarla y veo la decisión, el deseo y la conexión perfecta con ella, la tomo de la mano y la entrelazo entre mis dedos; al girarnos me doy cuenta que el hombre que la iba a asaltar; se ha alejado; talvez; esperando a alguien mas. Ella lo ve y con solo una mirada sabe que yo tenia razón, pero ahora no vale la pena hablar de ello.

Camino con ella por las calles de la ciudad; buscando el hotel en donde me estoy hospedando; camino decidido con ella agarrada de mi mano; solo caminamos; yo; rezando que lleguemos pronto. Nos detenemos en un semáforo y la abrazo, ella se agarra de mi brazo y solo volteo a verla ¿No te arrepentiras?

Ella sonríe y se que responde silenciosamente la pregunta que mentalmente me he hecho.

Cruzamos la calle y milagrosamente estamos frente al hotel. El mas lujoso de la ciudad.

Entramos e ingresamos en el elevador.

Piso 7.

Las puertas se cierran.

La tomo de su rostro y me ve a los ojos. Yo necesito que me lo diga.

-Kagome; espero…

-No me arrepentiré… Solo, no lo entiendo… Yo siento que debo estar contigo…

-Yo siento que debes estar conmigo, que no puedo alejarme de ti…

-¿Tu seras mi hilo rojo?- pregunta inocentemente; ella esta sonrojada pero decidida; la acaricio y beso suavemente en sus labios.

-Creo que si… - las puertas se abren y le doy mi mano para continuar; ella la toma y me siento feliz.

Abro la puerta de mi habitación y todo esta a oscuras; es espacioso y justo camino a la cama; la veo a los ojos y beso su mano y al tiempo la coloco en mi mejilla.

-Yo, estaba en ese lugar… pidiendo un amor…

-Yo; solo fui porque ahí me siento bien…

-La soledad es la peor amiga…

-Tu petición ha sido escuchada…- y la beso.

Enreda sus manos en mi cabello y lo sueltan de la coleta; yo en cambio la abrazo fuerte contra mi; su aroma me embriaga y su calor me excita. Antes de ir a ese lugar; no tenia ni el mas minimo deseo que poseer una mujer en esta noche; pero ella; ha despertado el perro dentro de mi; al que adorada su cuerpo y se embriagara de su aroma.

La despojo del chaleco y ella se deshace de sus zapatos; yo hago lo mis y bajo a besar su cuello; no lo resisto y la muerdo, chupo y dejo marcas en su cuello; su olor a vainilla me es afrodisiaco y lo había sentido antes pero en ella; me es la gloria.

Jala de mis hebras y suelta de gemido mas delicioso para mi que en respuesta gruño salvajemente; me he convertido en un salvaje asi que casi le arranco la camisa y beso todo el recorrido hasta su sostén donde la divinidad ha sido vista por mis ojos.

Beso aun encima del sostén de encaje y me arranco la camisa de mi pecho; voy al broche de su soporte y dejo que este caiga maravillosamente hacia el suelo. Ella mira hacia donde estoy y yo; solo estoy de rodillas a la altura de su estomago y ella sabe que esta semi desnuda para mi, beso su estomago y mis manos corren por los costados de su cintura.

Engancho mis dedos en sus pantalones y los bajo asi como mis besos en su vientre; los pantalones bajan junto con sus bragas…

Subo mi mirada hacia ella y esta sonrojada; su cabello en cascada por sus hombros y su mirada en la mia. Su piel caliente y además… Totalmente desnuda para mi…

…

 **Notas Finales:** el lemmon se corto! Jajajaja; si quieren que lo continúen, dejen sus reviews y favorites y follows y se que estoy repitiendo el "y" pero nahhh…

Jajaja las quiero y aprecio… Gracias por leerme.

Sayonara gabiisesshyue d'taishouchiha


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de Autora:** Soy mala y si me han seguido desde que comence en Fanfiction; saben que soy malisisma… jajaja Hola y aquí les traigo el lemon cortado…

 **Disclaimer** : Inuyasha no me pertenece; sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

…

Beso sus muslos y acaricio sus piernas; ella se agarra de mis cabellos cuales riendas; no me podras controlar; lo veras.

Beso su vientre y el punto de la V; olfateo cual perro y es que su aroma esta en todos lados; hago que abra sus piernas y esta temblando; prodria hacer que te corras solo con besarte aquí; seducir tus muslos y apretar tu trasero kagome; lo puedo hacer y lo hare.

Beso desaforadamente su intimidad y la sostengo en su lugar con mis manos navegando de sus caderas a sus muslos; acariciandolos internamente y luego apretando su trasero; acercandolo mas a mi traviesa lengua que juega con su placer.

Tiembla; quiero que tiembles.

Sigo mi tarea y sus piernas flaquan al sentir como el orgasmo ha llegado a ella; de un movimiento la tomo enrollando sus piernas en mi cadera y la acorralo contra la pared.

-¿Te ha gustado?- pregunto ansioso de su respuesta; ya su cuerpo me dijo que si; al ver y sentir como jalaba de mi cabello y temblaba inevitablemente.

-Sesshomaru…- dice y la beso deleitandome de todo lo que me ha provocado; hace demasiado tiempo que no le hacia eso a una mujer; hace demasido que no tenia relaciones; a nadie le habia querido hacer el amor contra la pared; enganchada a mi cadera; todo habia sido juego de cama; y con ella… la cama perdio significado nada mas que para dormir.

No se en que momento; me he despojado de mis zapatos y ahora con desesperancion busco desatarme de mis pantalones; lo hago y caen graciosamente al suelo; los quito de mi camino y atormento sus senos.

Dios mio; son hermosos y tan suaves; podria dormir en ellos; podria adorarlos eternamente.

Me aprieto contra ella y ella; simplemente gime y se deja hacer; cual muñeca de trapo. La recorro con mis manos y disfruto de su piel clara y suave;se sostiene de mis hombros; el aura en la que estamos envuelto me hace querarla a flor de piel;la carajo los condones.

-Kagome… necesito entrar.

-hazlo…- y con su consentimiento; guio mi miembro a sus suave piel. Entro despacio suave disfrutando de su piel; hasta que siento una barrera.

¡Una Barrera! Ella…

-Sesshomaru; hazlo…

Me siento en la cima del mundo; en la gloria; ella… ella me esta entregando todo; agradezco mentalmente el no tener otra barrera entre nosotros.

Entro rapido; y me detengo; no se como manejarme con una ex virgen asi que creo que el dolor de golpe y detenerme sera lo mejor. Siento sus uñas en mi espalda y me muerde el labio; sangre sale de la herida y no me importa; se siente tan bien estar dentro de ella.

La sostengo contra la pared y mis manos estan en sus caderas; no pienso moverme aun aunque tengo el deseo ferviente de entrar y salir repetidas veces de ella, pero me contengo; ella me dio algo que nadie mas tendra el gusto de sentir. Ya que es mio; su pureza y pasion son mios.

Beso su boca y el sabor de la sangre es deleitado por ambos. Me duele; pero no importa.

-Puedes…- y me muevo, poco a poco. Se estremece a cada movimiento asi que beso su cuello y oreja; necesito que se suelte para entregarme completamente; asi como lo ha hecho ella. Kagome.

Siento como acaricia mi cabello y como trata de retorcerce doltando gemidos pidiendo mas; mi trabajo esta hecho. Entro mas rudo; y a la vez no dejo de acariarla y llevarla un paso mas cerca del placer absoluto; se que duele; que tenerla asi no es nada comodo; pero siento que es mas intimo; mas profundo; mas mia.

Beso, muerdo y dejo marcas en donde puedo; donde se que la haran llegar y a la vez fustraran; necesito que te corras conmigo Kagome; solo conmigo, tan duro y delirante como hace rato.

Me siento mas en la cima y las palpitaciones son mas amenazantes; ella ya casi y yo quiero irme con ella.

La empotro mas duro contra la pared y la tomo de las piernas; unas estocadas mas asi y llegamos. Sus manos dejan rasguños en mi espalda y el grito con mi nombre me hace delirar de placer.

Me he corrido y ella conmigo.

Sus piernas flaquean y como puedo la contengo; no quiero salir de ella, pero se que ha de dolerle. Un pie, otro pie y me muevo con ella aun en mis brazos a la cama.

Es una muñeca; ella esta suelta y acurrucada completamente en mi; me acuesto de espaldas y ella queda en mi pecho. Salgo de ella y la abrazo completamente. Se ha quedado dormida.

Todo esta oscuro y medito a pesar del cansancio.

No sabes quien es ella; no sabes a que se dedica; donde vive; que hace… pero de igual manera; ella no se ira ahora…

No lo hara…

…

 **Notas Finales:** Lemon Finalizado…. Gracias por seguirme leyendo…

Pasen a leer Medias Noches.

Sayonara GabiiSesshYue, D'TaishoUchiha.


End file.
